Cicatrices
by Brooklyn Nightingalle
Summary: Après que Bellamy ait été blessé lors d'une partie de chasse, Clarke se retrouve à lui changer ses bandages. (Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**_Ma petite note: Ceci est un two-shot _:D**

** La suite arrivera sûrement dans quelques jours.**

* * *

><p>Attaque. Blessure. Sang. Griffe. Désinfecter. Opérer. Retirer. Sang. Désinfecter. Refermer. Attendre…<p>

Clarke était stressée, anxieuse et impatiente. Pourvue que la plaie ne se soit pas infectée...Elle lui avait dit de rester dans sa tente, et elle espérait vraiment qu'il l'écoute, pour une fois. Ce mec était une vraie tête brûlée, mais c'était sûrement sa plus grande qualité, du moins aux yeux de Clarke. Cet idiot s'était laissé distraire lors d'une simple opération de chasse, et il avait fini avec une griffe de panthère profondément enfoncée dans son torse. Il devait s'estimer heureux que l'un de ses poumons ne soit pas perforé ou que l'un de ses organes vitaux ne soit pas endommagé. Le griffe avait glissé juste entre deux côtes, la rendant difficile à retirer. Et même si la mère de Clarke n'était pas dans le camp de l'Arche lorsqu'il était revenu avec les autres chasseurs novices, saignant abondamment, Clarke n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de commencer à effectuer la procédure médicale. Le voir saigner, avec son visage si blanc qu'il était en lui-même une preuve de son état presque comateux...Elle avait dû faire quelque chose, ou rien que prétendre de faire quelque chose.  
>Cela expliquait pourquoi elle se sentait stressée. Et malgré que lorsque sa mère soit revenue de sa petite escapade -dont le but était de trouver des plantes aux vertus médicinales- elle lui avait assuré qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire un meilleur travail, Clarke ne pouvait pas arrêter de se dire que si il y avait une complication, cela serait de sa faute.<br>Les complications. Et si sa plaie s'infectait? Et si elle n'avait pas bien désinfecté? Elle n'avait pût trouvé qu'une bouteille d'alcool et elle avait appliquer son contenu à l'aide du T-shirt du blessé, qu'elle avait dû découper pour l'opérer. Parfois, Clarke souhaitait pouvoir disposer des mêmes technologies et médicaments que sur l'Arche, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Tout cela la rendait très anxieuse.

Bon sang, mais combien de temps devrait-elle encore attendre avant de savoir s'il s'était bien remit? L'attente la tuait, alors, elle essaya de s'occuper l'esprit en attendant d'aller vérifier les sutures du patient qu'elle avait renvoyée dans sa tente. Enfin, un «patient», c'est ce qu'elle se disait qu'il était pour éviter de penser à lui. Faire comme si il était comme les autres, et non une des seules personnes en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, l'aidait à généraliser et à se relaxer.

Impatiente? Plus maintenant.

Clarke savait qu'elle serait sûrement une heure en avance par rapport à ce qu' elle lui avait dit, mais tant pis. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui après tout, c'était Bellamy.

Elle marcha à travers le camp pendant plusieurs minutes,le pas hésitant et tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Elle voyait ce qu'ils appelaient des tentes, mais qui n'était qu'en fait que des tas de ferrailles provenant de l'Arche, assemblés de manière à pouvoir abriter une ou deux personnes chacun, défilés devant ses yeux. Dans ce camp là, elle ne sentait pas à l'aise, et encore moins en confiance. Aucun du très petit nombre des 100 ne s'y sentait bien d'ailleurs. Il ressemblait trop à l'Arche, lorsqu'elle flottait encore en orbite dans l'espace. Et malheureusement, l'Arche leur rappelait à tous leur ancienne vie et ainsi, leurs instants passés dans leur cellule minable, à être traités comme des parias sociales. Le camp qu'ils avaient bâtis ensemble à leur arrivée était tellement mieux! Ils l'avaient fabriqué avec les ressources naturelles qu'ils avaient pût trouvé sur place, comme le bois et la terre. Ici, ce n'était que des pièces de métal froides et vides de sens. Et en dépit de leur clôture électrifiée qui encerclait l'ensemble du camp, Clarke se sentait plus en sécurité lorsqu'elle était derrière leur mur en bois, brinquebalant et facilement sut qu'elle avait atteinte la tente de Bellamy dès l'instant où elle avait remarqué son pantalon taché de quelques traces de sang, en train de séché sur le toit de sa tente. Désormais, il était le seul homme dans le camp à avoir un pantalon aussi usé et troué que lui.

Clarke ne frappa pas et n'attendit pas avant de rentrer, mais peut-être qu'elle aurait dû.

Bellamy était étendu sur sa couchette, les bras croisés derrière sa tête dans une position de détente, mais ce n'est pas ce qui à fait rougir Clarke. Il n'avait plus de T-shirt car elle avait dû le lui découper lors de l'intervention, et il n'avait plus son pantalon puisqu'il l'avait mis à sécher dehors. En fait la seule chose qu'il portait encore, c'était son caleçon.

Il l'a dévisagea, visiblement surpris de la voir ici et maintenant.

-Déjà là? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Clarke soupira doucement, mais ce n'était pas à cause de Bellamy.

-J'ai finit de voir les autres…

-Qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas, princesse? Tu aurais souhaité plus de sang?

-Disons que j'aurais aimé que ma mère me laisse l'assister lors de l'amputation de Mike, au lieu de me relégué aux changement des bandages sales ou aux auscultations préventives.

-Je pensais que tu aimais aider tout le monde…

-Oui, mais, j'aimerais aussi apprendre de nouvelles techniques médicales qui pourrait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort sur le terrain, alors si on ne me laisse pas pratiquer, ou rien que regarder et observer de nouvelles choses…

Bellamy décroisa ses bras et il les posa de chaque côtés de son bassin, puis il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour essayer de se relever.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu penses faire exactement?

Il gémit de douleur alors que son visage se tordit dans une expression de douleur.

-Bellamy!

Clarke posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, et elle l'aida à s'asseoir délicatement.  
>-Idiot, je t'avais dit de rester allongé...grommela Clarke.<br>-Je vais bien, Clarke, la rassura Bellamy.  
>Il ne le pensait pas, mais il savait bien que cette douleur allait disparaître dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines, alors pourquoi se plaindre? Il allait juste se contenter de serrer les dents et de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme toujours.<br>-Ne me ment pas Bellamy. Je peux reconnaître les instants où tu souffres, rien qu'en te regardant.

Il prit une grande inspiration.  
>-Pourquoi tu es venue, princesse? Lui demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.<p>

En réalité, il savait très bien pourquoi elle était venue.  
>-Tes bandages, répondit Clarke en lui montrant les tissus rougeâtres qui lui entouraient le torse. Je dois les changer aussi régulièrement que possible.<br>Clarke tourna la tête vers la trousse médicale qu'elle avait ramener et elle ajouta timidement:

-Et aussi vérifié si ta plaie ne s'est pas infectée...  
>risques avec moi, se contenta-t-il de dire.<p>

Clarke prit soigneusement ses rouleaux de bandages propres, ainsi qu'une paire de ciseaux, sous le regard attentif de Bellamy. Elle prit aussi la petite bouteille d'alcool et le chiffon qui lui servaient à neutraliser les bactéries. Elle se retourna vers Bellamy, puis elle se rendit compte que le seul moyen pour elle de lui enlever ses bandages sales, c'était de se placer derrière lui, sur sa couchette. Elle n'allait pas lui demander de se lever ou de se tourner, il souffrait déjà rien qu'en bougeant son bassin ou en se redressant. Leurs regards se croisèrent maladroitement avant que Clarke se décida à agir, au lieu de rester là, à le regarder, hésitante.

Clarke s'assit sur ses genoux -après avoir déposé son matériel à côté d'elle- derrière lui et elle plaça ses doigts froids contre le dos brûlant de Bellamy, qui frémit à son contact. Elle observa quelques secondes les traces de chair de poule sur la peau de Bellamy, avant de lentement dérouler le bandage. Ce n'était pas évident de lui retirer, car à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait passer par devant, elle devait coller sa poitrine contre les omoplates de Bellamy, afin de réussir à ôter correctement les bandelettes de tissus. Elle continua à tirer les bandages alors que Bellamy tentait de rester le plus droit possible, et ce jusqu'à ce que la totalité de ses pansements soit partis. Clarke changea alors de position et elle s'accroupit en face de Bellamy, se forçant à rester concentrée sur sa plaie qui commençait tout juste à cicatrisé, au lieu de reluquer ses abdominaux.  
>Ce n'était pas parce que hier elle lui avait littéralement arracher son T-shirt et qu'elle l'avait donc déjà vu torse-nu, qu'elle n'était pas insensible à la vue de ses muscles. Clarke posa avec douceur son index contre la blessure de Bellamy, retraçant les contours de la plaie avec son doigt, scrutant les réactions sur le visage de Bellamy, qui sondait son visage en que lui essayait de masquer sa douleur en serrant ses mâchoires autant qu'il le pouvait, Clarke tentait de faire disparaître la lueur inquiétude de ses yeux. Mais ce n'était pas que de la peur. A la seconde où elle avait vue la blessure, elle avait comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas infectées, et comme sa mère lui avait dit après quelle lui avait raconté détails par détails chacun de ses mouvements lors de la chirurgie , elle avait parfaitement mené cette opération. C'était de l'envie. Elle le touchait et elle aimait ça. La sensation de sa peau chaude sous son doigt était bizarre,mais agréable.<p>

-Et c'est la manière habituelle de vérifier si une plaie est infectée? Parce que, il se peut que j'ai d'autres blessures….

-Je parie que tu en as plein. Tu veux que ma mère vienne vérifier? Demanda Clarke sarcastiquement, tout sourire.

Il grommela quelque chose comme «Pas la peine» et Clarke retira son index de son torse. Elle se pencha vers l'avant, pour récupérer le matériel de désinfection qu'elle avait laissé derrière Bellamy. Et même si elle savait que son T-shirt baillait dés qu'elle se courbait, cela ne la dérangeait pas.

-La bonne nouvelle,c'est qu'il n'y à aucune trace d'infection….

-Je te l'avais dit

-Mais on dirait que tu vas avoir une cicatrice, murmura Clarke, alors qu'elle aspergeait le chiffon avec de l'alcool.

-Une de plus ou une de moins…

Clarke examina rapidement son torse du regard.

-Tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal, commenta-t-elle en essayant de faire paraître sa voix aussi détachée que possible.

-Toutes mes cicatrices ne sont pas...physique.

Clarke fronça ses sourcils et il s'expliqua:

-A chaque fois que je perds quelqu'un, ou que quelque chose me touche, cela laisse une sorte d'empreinte en moi.

-Comme ces souvenirs ou ces moments que même le temps ne peut pas effacer?

Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer, puis Clarke commença à éponger son torse avec l'alcool, dans le silence.

Elle pensait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle savait que Bellamy était un humain, tout aussi capable qu'elle de ressentir des émotions, mais, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu être touché par quelque chose, lui qui semblait toujours aussi calme et maître de lui-même. Elle reposa le chiffon et prit les rouleaux de bandages et elle enroula sa plaie délicatement. Là encore, elle dût coller sa poitrine contre son torse, afin de bien couvrir sa blessure, ce qui était très inconfortable vu qu'elle était pratiquement obligé de se mettre sur les genoux de Bellamy, qui ne protestait pas, à chaque nouveaux tours. Lorsqu'elle acheva son travail, elle pouvait sentir son visage rouge d'embarras, mais elle essaya de l'ignorer avant de lui donner quelques consignes.

-D'accord, alors, surtout, tu ne touches pas aux pansements. Si ils se défont, tu m'appelles et tu n'essaies surtout pas de les remettre toi-même, même si tu penses en être capable, c'est clair?

-Limpide.

Clarke ramassa ses affaires et elle s'apprêta à partir quand elle se rappela d'une dernier conseil qui pourrait bien servir à Bellamy.

-Oh, et la prochaine fois, enfile un T-shirt, ou un pantalon.

Il sourit, puis rétorqua:

-Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas aimé ce que t'as vu, Clarke.

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus "intense" :p<strong>

**Ps:Pour ceux qui suivent " Juste un autre jour", le chapitre 3 arrive ce soir (18/01) ou demain (19/01) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ma petite note:**_ Voici la deuxième partie de mon Two-Shot. J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que la première partie :D

* * *

><p>-Tu ne porteras jamais de T-shirt, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Clarke alors qu'elle se tenait sur le seuil de la tente de Bellamy.<p>

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle venait lui changer ses bandages, matin et soir, et pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était torse-nu. A un certain moment, elle s'était même demandée s'il épiait son arrivée pour savoir quand il devait enlever son T-shirt, ou si ce n'était qu'une suite de coïncidences. Au son de la voix de Clarke, Bellamy se retourna pour lui faire face.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'un T-shirt? Lui répond-t-il, les yeux légèrement amusé alors que la commissure de ses lèvres se tordait en un sourire à peine dissimulé.<br>Clarke attendit que le regard de Bellamy se détourne d'elle, puis elle posa sa trousse médicale au pied de sa couchette, avant de retirer la même veste qu'elle portait depuis son arrivée sur Terre et de se retrouver en débardeur. Les tentes étaient beaucoup plus chaudes à l'intérieur que la température extérieure et comme elle avait insisté pour que celle de Bellamy soit chauffée de quelques degrés de plus que les autres du fait de sa période de convalescence, elle tâchait de s'habiller d'une manière appropriée lorsqu'elle venait le voir. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il était toujours torse-nu...

Comme il semblait toujours occupé, elle se permit un coup d'œil rapide à son torse musclé et bronzé. Pas de T-shirt? Elle pouvait vivre avec ça.

Elle entendit un rire amusé de la part de Bellamy, et elle arrêta immédiatement de scruter les lignes fines et tranchantes de ses muscles, le rose lui montant aux joues.  
>-Tu veux partager tes pensées, princesse? L'interrogea-t-il visiblement d'humeur taquine.<br>Clarke déglutit discrètement. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que Bellamy avait un panel d'atouts importants -six pour être exacte- mais elle mourrait avant de l'admettre à voix haute.  
>-Je me demandais juste où sont tes bandages, remarqua Clarke, fière de ne pas lui donner raison. Si son ego était déjà suffisamment gonflé au point qu'il expose son corps à tout bout de champs, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer la prochaine étape.<br>-Où sont tes bandages,Bellamy? Répéta Clarke, plus curieuse que inquiète.  
>Cela faisait plusieurs jours que sa plaie, autrefois béante, était presque cicatrisée, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'une infection mineure engage son pronostic vitale. De plus, envelopper le torse de Bellamy dans des pansements blancs chaque jours lui conférait une sensation de pouvoir. Elle avait l'impression qu'il dépendait d'elle, et cela lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'elle contrôlait les choses. Enfin, ça, et de le toucher sans vraiment donner de raison autre que «J'ai besoin de changer tes bandages».<p>

-Je les ais enlevés…, répondit-il distraitement, d'un ton aussi simple que s'ils parlaient de la météo, tout en regardant dans le vague.

Clarke s'immobilisa immédiatement, une expression d'incompréhension transparaissant à travers les traits de son visage.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle lui, même Bellamy lui-même, retire ses pansements. C'était son truc à elle.

Il inclina sa tête vers le côté, sa manière à lui de lui dire «Vraiment?», puis il se rapprocha d'elle, en supprimant la distance qui les séparait d'un seul pas, jusqu'à ce que leur nez se frôlent et que le cœur de Clarke batte frénétiquement.

-Clarke. On sait tous les deux que je n'en ai plus besoin.

Son souffle chaud s'écrasait sur sa peau encore fraîche à cause des bases températures hivernales du dehors, en particulier la nuit. Il avait raison et Clarke le savait.. Il n'en avait plus vraiment besoin, mais elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle avait gaspillé plusieurs pansements juste pour ne pas se sentir coupable de caresser sa peau olive, puisque avec les bandages cela paraissait plus d'ordre médical que d'une manière intéressée.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des compétences en médecine, railla Clarke d'un ton amer, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle n'allait pas prendre le risque qu'il s'aperçoive de son penchant pour ses abdominaux, toujours aussi bien dessinés,même avec trois semaines d'absence d'exercice physique.

Il arqua un sourcil devant l'effronterie de Clarke. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait être têtue parfois!

-Clarke...murmura-t-il, tout en la forçant à décroiser ses bras, pour qu'il puisse accéder à mes mains.

Il enroula fermement ses doigts calleux contre son poignet et il plaqua la main de Clarke contre sa cicatrice, tout d'abord serrer en un poing, puis s'ouvrant progressivement jusqu'à ce que sa paume se retrouve à plat.

-Tu vois?Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour rien.

Clarke l'entendit à peine. Sa peau était rugueuse, mais agréable au toucher, tandis qu'avec son index elle suivait les bords de sa blessure. Pourquoi le voir si proche d'elle et le savoir avec des cicatrices de guerre lui donnait envie de le toucher? Elle sentait le martèlement incessant et répétitif du cœur de Bellamy et se demanda s'il battait toujours aussi vite. Clarke secoua sa tête pour chasser les pensées confuses et déroutantes qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit.

-Cela ne prouve rien, Bellamy. Quand une personne à une hémorragie interne, personne ne peut le détecter à l'œil nu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, argumenta-elle tout en regrettant le choix de son exemple. Bellamy n'était pas mourant, et elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur avec une idée pareille. Heureusement, son discours sembla plus l'ennuyer que l'effrayer.

Il soupira assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende, puis il relâcha son poignet, même si le bras de Clarke ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-D'accord, princesse. Nomme-moi une seule chose que je ne peux pas faire, et là, je retournerais au lit, après t'avoir laisser me mettre des bandages.

Bellamy n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'on ne l'autorisera pas à porter une arme tant que Clarke n'aurait pas approuvé ce choix, puisque apparemment, elle était son médecin traitant. Il pourrait toujours demander à Abby, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer plus que ça, et pour être honnête, il préférait largement la compagnie de Clarke aux longs silences gênant ou aux discussions militaires qu'ils avaient.

Il observait les sourcils froncés de Clarke, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Pourvue qu'elle ne lui demande pas la lune.

-Soulèves une masse d'au moins quinze kilos pendant une minute sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue et je te croirais.

-Pas de problèmes, rétorqua-t-il dans un murmure, un peu trop sûr de lui au goût de Clarke.

Il l'attrapa par le bassin, ce qui fit remonter son débardeur de plusieurs centimètres, révélant son nombril, sa peau claire ainsi que les frissons qui la parcourait. Il essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur ce détails plus que nécessaire, mis cela faisait des semaines depuis qu'il n'avait pas vu une fille sans la moitié de son T-shirt.

-Tu réalises que tu ne t'es pas entraîné depuis plus de trois semaines et que tu risques le froissement d'un muscle? Débita Clarke rapidement, comprenant instantanément les intentions de Bellamy.

Quand elle lui avait dit de soulever une masse de quinze kilos, elle entendais par là un morceau du tas de ferraille qu'était maintenant devenue l'Arche, et non elle.

-C'est mignon que tu crois que je suis comme une de ses personnes à qui tu peux donner des ordres.

Qu'est-ce-que c'était supposé dire? Elle était presque sûr qu'il ne s'était pas entraîné, mais quand elle y repensa bien, pour conserver sa masse musculaire, ou du moins éviter une diminution trop importante, il avait du faire de l'exercice.

Le souffle de Clarke se coupa brièvement quand elle sentit les mains de Bellamy se resserrer contre sa taille, quelques secondes avant qu'il la soulève en l'air, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd que le poids d'une plume.

-Repose-moi! Protesta vivement Clarke.

Ce n'était pas que l'idée d'être porter par Bellamy n'était pas agréable, mais s'il se brisait, se fracturait, se tordait ou se froissait quelque chose, après tous son travail afin de le remettre sur pied aussi vite que possible, qu'il ne compte plus sur elle pour lui sauver la vie à l'avenir.

-Encore cinquante-cinq secondes, rétorqua-t-il, alors qu'il essayait de se stabiliser et de maintenir son équilibre, malgré les gesticulations diverses de Clarke. Elle ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

-Pourquoi es-ce-que tu es tellement stupide? Se lamenta Clarke, tout en bougeant les bras pour se donner une contenance.

Elle savait qu'en réalité il était intelligent et doué en élaboration de stratégies guerrières et militaires, ou même suffisamment maître de lui-même pour garder la totalité de son sang-froid lors d'une crise ou d'une embuscade, et pourtant, ce qu'il faisait en ce moment était encore plus que juste stupide.

Bellamy ressentit une faiblesse dans son bras gauche et il laissa Clarke tombé de quelques centimètres vers le sol avant de se reprendre, haletant et en la ramenant plus près de lui. La porter à bout de bras n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu, mais il ne voulait pas non plus avoir l'air trop faible devant elle au point de la reposer par terre, alors il fit comme ci de rien n'était.

Clarke passa ses bras atour du cou de Bellamy, s'y accrochant comme si c'était une sorte de harpon de sécurité pour l'empêcher de tomber encore plus bas.

-Si je me blesse...commença-t-elle, la voix chargé de sous-entendue.

Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si elle se tordait la cheville ou le poignet. Elle était censée être le deuxième docteur dans le camp de l'Arche, alors si sa mère partait une fois encore hercher des plantes aux vertus médicinales et que quelqu'un se blesse gravement pendant son absence,ne serait-ce quand tombant sur des plaques de verre glas qui ne devraient plus tarder à ce former, elle ne pourrait même pas l'aider,ou du moins difficilement.

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Pas avec moi, affirma-t-il, un peu vexé qu'elle puisse penser qu'il la laisse se faire mal alors qu'il est là pour protéger ses arrières.

-Bien, conclu Clarke, plus que soulager de savoir que sa mère n'était pas la seule à veiller sur elle. Maintenant, repose-moi, insista-t-elle encore une fois.

L'avait-il entendu parler? Devant son manque de réaction, elle en doutait sérieusement. Elle sentait que Bellamy avait du mal à la garder aussi élever en utilisant uniquement la force de ses bras, alors elle décida de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui facilité la tâche, puisque à l'évidence,il n'allait pas la relâcher avant que trente autres secondes se soit écoulé enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin, ce qui allait lui permettre d'utiliser la force de son dos pour la soutenir, sans même se rendre compte que Bellamy resserrait son étreinte encore plus, collant son torse contre sa poitrine. La tension sexuelle qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux semblait atteindre la limite entre la parole et les gestes, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle recommence à le sermonner et lui donner des conseils.

-Tu ne peux pas demander à ton corps de se surmener comme ça, Bellamy. Tu dois lui laisser le temps de se réhabitué aux gestes quotidien que tu avais l'habitude de faire, comme porter des sanglier morts pour les ramener au camp après une partie de chasse, ou encore lorsque tu…

Cela faisait une minute, constata il mentalement, alors, avant que Clarke puisse continuer plus loin dans son argumentation, il se pencha en avant, vers sa couchette.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais? Bellamy! Hurla Clarke tout en agrippant à lui comme elle le pouvait, nouant ses jambes dans une étreinte toujours plus intime, empoignant son cou et le bas de ses cheveux foncés, et tout ça, juste pour ne pas tomber.

-Tout vas bien, Clarke, arrête de crier aussi fort, tu ne voudrais pas que la totalité du camp débarque ici,non?

Elle arrêta de protester, ce demandant ce que penserais sa mère en la voyant dans une position pareille. Elle sentit son dos se heurter à une matière douce et moelleuse et comprit que Bellamy cherchait à l'allonger sur son lit. Dans un autre contexte, elle aurait trouvé cela douteux, mais là, elle se laissa faire sans rien dire. Elle se détacha de lui, voyant que ses muscles perlaient de sueur à cause de l'effort trop laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, puis elle descendit ses jambes une part une, essayant de ne pas rougir en remarquant que Bellamy était pratiquement à quatre patte au-dessus d'elle. Étrangement, il ne se releva pas tout de suite, trop époumoné pour penser à ce que serait son prochain mouvement.

Encore une fois, Clarke ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce que penserait une personne qui débarquerait à l'instant. Vu l'état de Bellamy et sa place par rapport à Clarke, elle se dirait qu'il allait ou venait de faire des choses pas très catholiques.

Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Alors, j'ai de nouveau le droit d'avoir une arme?

Clarke sourit et soupira en même temps. Que serait-il sans ses pistolets? Elle se releva, amenant Bellamy à faire de même, et elle reprit sa veste et l'enfila, devant lui. Elle prit aussi sa trousse en cas d'urgence médicale, et elle lui fit face.

-Non, trancha-t-elle d'un air catégorique, qui coupa tout envie de protestation auprès de Bellamy.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il finalement, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repasser la porte.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire timide.

-On sait tous les deux que porter une arme toute la journée, c'est plus que fatiguant, commença Clarke. Quand tu seras de nouveau en plein mesure d'utiliser tes capacités physiques, tu pourras récupérer ton arme.

-Et qui décideras du bon moment? Objecta-t-il.

-Moi.

Sur ces mots Clarke sortit de la tente avant de lui laisser une chance de répliquer.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui mettre des bandages pour qu'il ai besoin d'elle.

* * *

><p>Comme cela semble vous plaire, <strong>j'écrirais un chapitre bonus<strong>, mais je ne sais pas quand il sortira.

**_PS:_J'ai décalé la sortie du chap.3 d'"Avant que notre monde explose" à quelques jours.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ma petit note:**_ Rien que pour vous, j'ai écrit presque 1000 mots de plus pour ce chapitre bonus :D J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre encore plus que le précédant!

N'oubliez pas de laisser un com' si vous aimez!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Non, répondit Clarke d'une voix catégorique.<p>

Un grognement amer suivit immédiatement sa réponse. Clarke leva les yeux vers Bellamy, alors qu'elle était encore en train de prendre sa tension artérielle en appuyant sur la pompe à air et que lui la fixait en retour.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que tu me tortures comme ça, Clarke? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant.,la dévisageant avec un regard désespéré.

Elle soupira. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas qu'elle prenait soin de lui ? Ou du mois qu'elle essayait, car le faire grimper sur sa table d'auscultation improvisée n'avait pas été facile étant donné qu'il était persuadé de n'avoir aucuns problèmes médicaux.

-Désolé, je ne pensais pas que ton petit jouet comptait tellement pour toi, railla Clarke.

C'était faux. Depuis qu'il avait retiré ses bandages il n'arrêtait pas de la harceler pour le récupérer.

-C'est une arme, Clarke! Plus précisément un M240….

-...Qu'importe, le coupa-t-elle.

Clarke se fichait de quelle sorte de mitraillette automatique il s'agissait, elle ne voulait pas lui rendre, car une fois équipé, il recommencerait à participer aux chasses et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire blesser une nouvelle fois. La première avait été suffisamment éprouvante pour elle. Et même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre,être au centre de son attention lui plaisait. Un peu trop même.

-Non, c'est non, répéta Clarke pour la millième fois aujourd'hui.

Ce fut au tour de Bellamy de soupirer lourdement. Il arracha le bracelet qui lui serrait de plus en plus la peau, puis il se laissa glisser de la table et se mit sur ses pieds. Clarke se sentait ridicule à tenir la pompe comme une idiote, alors que lui braquait ses yeux sur elle, d'un air énervé.

-Clarke. Cela fait presque un mois depuis que je n'ai plus besoin de bandages. Ma cicatrice est à peine visible et je m'entraîne tous les jours afin de retrouver ma masse musculaire. Qu'est-ce-qui t'empêches de me donner la permission d'utiliser ma mitraillette ?

Elle voulait lui répondre. En fait, elle mourait d'envie de lui dire à quel point il avait tord, mais le seul problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucuns arguments valables, ou aucunes raisons de ne pas lui rendre son arme. Du moins, rien d'autre à part qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre la seule personne qu'elle supportait dans ce camp à cause d'une histoire impliquant une mitraillette, un ours et de l'imprudence, ou pire ,qu'elle aimait être celle dont il avait besoin pour avoir l'autorisation de faire ou d'obtenir quelque chose.

-Des raisons médicales, mentit Clarke tout en soutenant le regard désabusé de Bellamy.

Peut-être que si elle restait vague, il ne chercherait pas plus loin et la croirait.

-Par exemple? Il demanda sceptique, tout en s'avançant vers elle.

Nerveusement, Clarke enroula le fil de l'appareil qui lui servait à mesurer la tension artérielle, puis elle tourna le dos à Bellamy et fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle arrangea les affaires qui trônaient sur son petit bureau afin de se donner une contenance.

-Et bien, si tu ne veux pas me rendre mon arme, je vais devoir te forcer à le faire, se lamenta Bellamy, faussement peiné.

-Parce que tu penses que tu peux réussir à me faire changer d'avis aussi facilement? Marmonna Clarke en retour.

-Ne doutes pas de mes capacités, souffla Bellamy, sa respiration chaude caressant le cou de Clarke.

Elle se figea brièvement, avant de se reprendre en main. Depuis quand il était si près? Elle se retourna vers lui doucement. Fidèle à lui même, il avait cette lueur espiègle qui brillait dans le fond de ses yeux.

-Peut-être même que je pourrais te surprendre.

-Ne te flattes pas trop, Bellamy, répliqua Clarke tout en essayant de ne pas se laisser intimidée par sa grandeur et sa proximité.

-Faisons un marché.

Clarke arqua un sourcil tandis qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Dans 4 jours, il y à une chasse et je veux y participer.

Clarke gloussa tellement sa requête lui semblait improbable. Est-ce-qu'il l'avait entendue quand elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas encore totalement rétablie?

-Disons juste que si j'arrive à te faire «craquer» avant le jour de la chasse, tu devras me donner l'autorisation pour qu'on me rende mon arme.

Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle sentait l'impression de pouvoir qu'elle avait exercer sur lui depuis des semaines lui filer entre les doigts, mais elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire d'autre que d'accepter son marché si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la prenne pour une dégonflée.

-Entendu, approuva Clarke tout en sachant que ces prochains jours n'allaient pas être faciles…

_**Jour -****3**_

Il faisait à peine jour, mais Clarke était déjà dans l'infirmerie,en train de ranger le peu de stock médical dont elle disposait et de faire les premiers préparatifs afin d'accueillir les arrivants. Elle entendit le voile de tissus qui recouvrait l'entrée se levée, et elle pesta de ne pas avoir réussit à finir les derniers réglages plus tôt.

-Une minute, demanda Clarke à son patient potentiel.

Normalement, elle aurait déjà finit depuis longtemps les préparatifs, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au marché qu'elle avait passé avec Bellamy. Elle trouvait cela étrange qu'il n'ai toujours rien tenter depuis hier. Bien sûr, il lui avait donné un regard lubrique dès que ses yeux avaient croisés les siens, mais rien de plus. Connaissant Bellamy et l'importance qu'il attachait à son arme, la suite n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir – ou peut-être que si justement.

-Aucun problème, répondit une voie masculine que Clarke connaissait trop bien.

Bellamy.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi matinale, commenta-t-elle tout en s'éloignant des réserves et en lui indiquant d'un signe de main le chemin de la table d'examen, même si il devait le connaître par cœur depuis le temps.

-J'avais envie de te voir, répondit-il avec un timbre de voix mielleux.

Clarke se surprit elle-même à rire. Il essayait de l'amadouer avec ses gentils mots ou bien il lui faisait juste une blague? Dans tous les cas, il ne venait pas parce qu'il avait envie de la voir.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux vraiment, Bellamy?

Il se rapprocha de la table, mais il ne grimpa pas dessus, préférant la contourner pour se placer devant Clarke et la dominer de tout son long. Comme si cela allait l'impressionner.

-Je me suis réveillé ce matin, et j'ai ressentis une sorte de...de douleur au dos.

Pourquoi cela ne semblait absolument pas crédible aux yeux de Clarke? Bellamy était certes un bon acteur, mais sans un scénario bien ficelé, son jeu n'était pas probable.

-Et tu veux toujours aller à la chasse? Conclu-t-elle tout en relevant l'absurdité de la situation.

-Tu me connais si bien...

Au fil de ses paroles, il avançait plus près d'elle, mais elle ne recula pas, même si elle aurait sûrement dût. Etre presque collée contre lui n'était pas une bonne chose si elle voulait pouvoir penser correctement et réduire à néant toutes ses tentatives de gagner leur pari.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour…

-...D'aide? Elle l'interrompit confuse.

Alors sa tactique était de se montrer vulnérable et de la laisser prendre les choses en main afin de mieux la duper?

-Depuis quand le grand Bellamy Blake à besoin d'aide? Demanda-t-elle méfiante et sur la défensive.

-Depuis que je ne peux plus enlever mon T-shirt sans me froisser un muscle…?

Clarke croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Après tout, elle n'allait pas le déshabiller, malgré qu'elle l'ai déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, et que ces expériences n'avaient pas été aussi désagréables qu'elle lui avait laissait penser.

-Je pensais qu'un docteur était supposé aider…?

Elle soupira longuement, puis elle décroisa ses bras, et elle empoigna les bouts du tissus entre ses doigts, mais elle ne fit aucuns autres mouvements.

-On hésite, princesse?

Elle aurait voulu répondre que non, mais elle hésitait terriblement. Si elle lui enlevait son T-shirt, il aurait réussit à la faire agir dans son sens, mais si elle ne le faisait pas, elle lui démontrait qu'elle avait peur ou qu'elle était intimidée par lui.

«Pourquoi tu penses toujours autant Clarke?» pensa-t-elle, exaspérée par elle-même.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle lui passa son T-shirt par dessus les épaules, découvrant ses abdominaux, puis elle le jeta distraitement dans la pièce.

-Tu sais, si tu veux les toucher, fais-toi plaisir, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-Comme si c'était la première fois que je les voyaient. A force, cela en devient presque lassant.

-Ne mens pas Clarke. Mentir est pour les vilaines filles.

Comme si Bellamy était le seul qui pouvait jouer à ce jeu de séduction. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle serait celle qui ferait craquer l'autre en premier.

-Et qui as dit que je n'en étais pas une?

Bellamy prit une mèche de ses cheveux et il l'a fit rouler délicatement entre ses doigts.

-Ton visage d'ange.

Est-ce-qu'il jouait encore ou il était sérieux? Clarke recula subitement et s'aventura dans ses réserves, consciente qu'elle était celle qui brisait le charme d'un de leurs moments à deux. Elle piocha un petit tube de crème de son stock, puis elle revient vers lui, prenant soin de garder ses distances avec lui. Elle lui tendit la lotion et il la prit.

-C'est pour ton dos.

Elle n'eût même pas besoin de le regarder qu'elle savait qu'il la dévisageait. Elle se détourna de lui et retourna à ses occupations, entendant le voile de tissus se lever lorsque Bellamy partit.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que son comportement ne lui ai pas envoyer un mauvais message.

_**Jour -1**_

Il faisait nuit au moment où Clarke se décida à dormir. Elle retira précipitamment son haut et son pantalon avant de se glisser sous les draps fins de sa couchette.

Depuis l'épisode du pot de crème, Clarke et Bellamy ne s'étaient plus adressés la paroles et ils avaient à peine échanger quelques regards. Étrangement, leurs échanges houleux lui manquaient. Elle connaissait le proverbe qui disait que l'on ne se rendait compte de la valeur de ce que l'on avait, qu'une fois qu'on ne l'avait plus, mais elle ne l'avait jamais mis en pratique.

Clarke sentit un courant d'air froid remplir sa tente, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était trop occupée à essayer de deviner le prochain mouvement de Bellamy. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pourrait faire ensuite? La carte du corps parfait avec des abdominaux en béton avait déjà été utilisée, contrairement à celle des contacts physiques. Non pas qu'elle irait se plaindre s'il l'utilisait, mais elle avait la mauvaise habitude de fuir à chaque fois qu'il essayait de concrétiser ces paroles en gestes. Allait-il au moins tenter quelque chose? Oui, il tenait trop à son arme, mais peut-être qu'il ne passerait pas par elle cette fois, même si elle l'espérait. Il pourrait essayer de soudoyer un des gardes, mais cette méthode était quitte ou double; soit cela marchait et il allait chasser, soit il se faisait mettre en prison pour corruption.

Clarke roula sur le côté lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose bouger dans ses draps.

-Depuis quand tu es là, Bellamy? Elle demanda automatiquement.

Après tout, qui d'autre serait assez stupide pour venir dans sa couchette?

-Assez longtemps pour savoir que tu ne portes que tes sous-vêtements, la taquina-t-il tout en repoussant les draps qui leurs couvraient le corps.

Clarke soupira, mais ne tenta pas de récupérer les couvertures, après tout il faisait nuit et aucunes lumières n'avaient été installées dans sa tente.

-Pourquoi es-tu là?

Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Elle réussit à contrôler les battements frénétiques de son cœur, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy fasse le mouvement de trop en se plaçant juste au-dessus d'elle, écrasant son corps à moitié-nu contre le sien -c'est d'ailleurs à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon. Clarke se retient de lui demander si cela était vraiment nécessaire car cela serait sûrement la seule fois où elle se retrouverait aussi près de lui, et dans une pareille situation. Bien sûr, il pouvait de nouveau se blesser et avoir besoin de son autorisation pour utiliser une arme, mais elle ne le lui souhaitait pas.

-Je ne voulais plus te laisser une chance de te défiler.

Alors il avait aussi remarqué sa fâcheuse tendance…

-Est-ce-que tu as repensé à mon autorisation? Car la chasse est demain et je veux aller avec eux, déclara-t-il, en allant droit au but.

-Bellamy, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, inventer je ne sais quels stratagèmes, ne t'attends pas à ce que je la signe.

Il grogna et son souffle chaud qui faisait frissonner le cou de Clarke se déplaça sur son visage.

-Bon sang, Clarke. Pourquoi est-ce-que tu me rends la vie si difficile?

-Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point cela doit être dur pour toi de se retrouver au lit avec une fille. Mais rassures-moi, tu ne vas pas te prostituer pour ton arme quand même? Demanda-t-elle avec humour.

-Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec mes nerfs comme cela, Clarke. Surtout quand tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

Elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres plus proches des siennes qu'elle ne l'avaient jamais été et cette fois, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se dé peur lui rongeait le ventre,après tout, la dernière fois qu'elle avait été aussi intime avec une autre personne, tout lui était retombé dessus et elle avait finie le cœur brisé. Mais, il était sûrement temps qu'elle affronte les choses en face ;Bellamy était un homme, contrairement à l'adolescent avec qui elle avait commis une des plus grosse erreurs de sa vie. Elle avait confiance en lui et elle savait qui il était puisqu'ils se connaissaient depuis des mois.

-Supposons que je ne le sache pas, se risqua à dire Clarke, tout en laissant ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Cette fois, la tension entre eux n'était plus sexuelle. Cela l'avait été au départ et cela le serait toujours, mais en ce moment précis, il n'était plus question de passion dévastatrice ou d'histoire de pouvoir, mais de tendresse.

C'était stupide car il faisait déjà noir, mais Clarke ferma les yeux à mesure que la bouche de Bellamy se refermait sur la sienne et que leur langue dansaient ensemble. Elle aurait donner n'importe quoi pour savoir si une étincelle éclairait ses yeux à lui. Bellamy s'arracha à ses lèvres, et Clarke eût l'impression qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, voir pire, qu'il partait, alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'ouvrir à lui d'une manière on ne peut plus vraie. Elle souria lorsqu'elle le sentit embrasser son cou, et elle évita tout de suite de penser à l'humiliation qu'elle aurait vécue s'il était réellement partit.

-Si je te rends ton arme, tu vas arrêter de faire ce que tu fais? Haleta Clarke, ravie que le corps chaud de Bellamy réchauffe le sien.

-Probablement pas, répondit-il entre deux baisers.

-Alors tu as ma permission, déclara Clarke à contre-coeur.

Elle savait que lui tenir tête sur ce point était ridicule et elle se sentait enfin prête à se séparer du pouvoir et de l'emprise qu'elle n'avait de cesse d'exercer sur lui depuis son accident, puisque apparemment, il ne la délaisserait pas après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Bellamy s'arrêta soudainement, puis avec son doigt, il traça lentement une ligne qui arriva jusqu'à son nombril. Clarke le sentait; il hésitait. Pour une fois, c'était à elle de prendre l'initiative. Elle enroula ses jambes autour des siennes, les croisant sur la taille de Bellamy, ce qui eu pour effet de le rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

Message compris.

_**Jour J **_

Ce ne fut pas les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers le voile qui réveillèrent Clarke, mais bel et bien l'absence de Bellamy. Elle plissa les paupières pendant plusieurs instants, puis une fois que ces yeux fussent adaptés à la lumière du jour, elle s'appuya sur ses coudes. Apparemment, elle avait dormi roulée en boule, Bellamy à ses côtés, à en jurer par l'empreinte de son corps imprimé dans le matelas de sa couchette. Elle rajusta une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge qui avait glissée de son épaule et après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle se glissa hors de ses draps chauds. Toujours fatiguée, Clarke enfila dans la hâte ses habits, une fois qu'elle vu l'heure. Après tout, il n'était même pas 10 heures, peut-être que Bellamy n'était pas encore partie à la chasse avec les autres. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui dirait une fois qu'elle l'aurait en face d'elle,mais elle improviserait bien quelque chose. Clarke se précipita dehors, se fichant de savoir si elle avait mis ou non son T-shirt à l'endroit et que ses jambes découvertes lui vaudraient peut-être un rhume ou une pneumonie, à cause des températures hivernales qui ne cessaient de chuté. Quelques personnes déjà levées la dévisagèrent bizarrement lorsqu'ils la virent, courant à travers le camp comme une folle. Elle aurait aimé leur dire qu'elle essayait juste de savoir si Bellamy était encore là, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de leur expliquer.

-Clarke! L'appela Raven tout en lui attrapant le bras. Où est-ce-que tu vas comme ça?

-Je dois trouver Bellamy.

-A ce propos, j'étais surprise que tu ne lui donnes l'autorisation de reprendre son arme que maintenant. Il m'avait l'air en plein forme tout à l'heure, quoiqu'un peu fatigué…

-Tu l'as vu?

-Oui, il vient tout juste de récupérer son arme. Il doit probablement être partit avec le autres chasseurs.

Clarke ne pût s'empêcher de masquer sa déception. Alors comme ça il était partit? Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir réveillé, car s'il l'avait fait, elle l'aurait probablement massacré pour avoir oser perturber son sommeil, mais une infime partie d'elle voulait qu'il la tienne au courant. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre son retour, en espérant qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer, ou embrocher à cause d'un puma.

Clarke bredouilla quelques excuses à Raven, puis elle s'éclipsa et reprit le chemin de sa tente. Sa mère était censée prendre le relais un jour sur deux, alors elle avait la journée pour elle, et tout ce qu'elle se sentait de faire pour l'instant, c'était de se recoucher. Elle parcouru le camp en sens inverse, étirant son T-shirt afin de couvrir le haut de ses cuisses, glacées par le froid. Vivement qu'elle se rendorme.

Clarke poussa le tissus qui officiait comme porte d'entrée, puis elle pénétra dans sa tente et son regard s'arrêta net. Depuis quand elle avait une mitraillette dans sa chambre? Un grognement la tira de ses réflexions et la fit sourire.

-Bellamy! Souffla Clarke surprise, tout en se rapprochant de sa couchette, sur laquelle Bellamy, qui était torse-nu, s'était recouché.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser seule? Murmura-t-il la tête enfoncé dans un cousin plat.

-Et la chasse?

Répondre à une question par une autre question afin de masquer ses doutes était une de ses stratégies préférées.

Clarke garda son haut, puis elle enjamba le corps de Bellamy avant de se laisser tomber à son tour sur le matelas dur. Elle avait toujours le visage tourné vers Bellamy, curieuse de connaître sa réponse.

-Qu'importe tant que j'ai gagner le pari.

Gagner? Clarke n'était pas sûr qu'il avait été le seul gagnant dans l'histoire, mais elle ne releva pas, préférant garder ses forces pour leur prochaine dispute/réconciliation.

-Et puis, il y en aura une autre, répondit-il en passant son bras autour de sa taille,et enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de sa poitrine.

Et bien, si à chaque fois qu'il se blessait elle devait lui changer ses bandages et que tout se déroulait de la même façon, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle ne s'ennuierait jamais. Tant qu'elle serait avec Bellamy en tout cas.

* * *

><p>Alors voila, c'est la fin :'(<p>

Si vous pensez que je devrais refaire un two-shots comme ça, faîtes-moi un signe, ou si vous avez une idée à me proposer, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions ! Et pas seulement Bellarke :D


End file.
